


The Last Time

by haldoor



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4084735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings/Spoilers:</b> None for the show<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> Still not making any money, nor have I suddenly been conveyed ownership<br/><b>Beta:</b> unbeta'd due to shortness<br/><b>Summary:</b> Danny's not falling for Steve's tricks ever again<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitmerlot1213](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitmerlot1213/gifts).



> Written as a reward for [](http://kitmerlot1213.livejournal.com/profile)[kitmerlot1213](http://kitmerlot1213.livejournal.com/)'s contribution to a recent weekend challenge at [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[1_million_words](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/); the prompt was: _McDanno being their adorable selves._ This has already been posted at the comm.

"That's the last time I help you out, my friend."

"Oh, c'mon! When do I ever ask you for favors?"

There's a disbelieving snort and then Danny says, "Seriously?"

Steve holds both hands out, that innocent look that belies how easily the man lies, the question 'What?' between them even though he hasn't spoken.

Danny rolls his eyes and walks away from the store, leaving Steve to pick up the bunch of boxes full of whatever it is that he's just bought to aid his repairs to the Marquis.

Correction – what _Danny_ has just bought for it. How is it that whenever something is likely to cost money, Steve has conveniently left his wallet behind?

"It's not like I'm not good for it," Steve says as he catches up with Danny.

Danny tilts an eyebrow as he looks over his shoulder at Steve. "Yeah, yeah."

"Come on, Danny." Steve looks positively hurt, which means he's relying on his good looks and charm to get around Danny _again_.

"Look," Danny says as he reaches the Camaro and opens the trunk for Steve to deposit his purchases inside. "I know you think you can get anything you want just by fluttering your extremely over-long and pretty eyelashes, but I'm telling you, I'm not falling for that any more."

Steve squints curiously at him as he straightens up from the trunk. " _Extremely over-long and pretty eyelashes_?"

Danny slams the trunk and rounds the car; getting in before Steve can see the flush on his cheeks. Steve follows, sliding in behind the steering wheel and then turning to face Danny across the console. "You really think my eyelashes are over-long and _pretty_?"

"Jesus, ya big lunk, has no-one ever told you that before?" Danny blusters, trying not to feel so self-conscious about Steve's reaction to his words.

Yeah, Steve's got pretty eyelashes, and yes, Danny may just have spent too long admiring them on more than one occasion, but it doesn't mean _anything_ , beyond the fact that the guy uses his charms to his best advantage on both men and women when it suits him. He _must_ be aware of how easily people jump to do his bidding when he's turning it on. There's no way he can't know.

And just because Danny has still fallen for it doesn't mean he always will. After all, he's just told Steve that this was the last time.

Steve appears to think about Danny's words, and then shrugs. "Maybe, I don't recall."

He starts the car and backs it out of the parking space and into traffic at speed, causing Danny to hold on tight and grit his teeth. He should be ready for the abrupt car maneuvers by now, but Danny always seems to forget until the moment Steve does it again.

Turning his head to give Steve a piece of his mind, he catches a wide smile on Steve's face; it stops him before he even opens his mouth; a warm and fuzzy feeling at the beauty of it filling him.

Ah, who is Danny fooling? He knows it won't be the last time he helps Steve out, and the smile says Steve knows it too.

~//~


End file.
